


Up and away

by TheChief, YourForever



Series: Not so kinky daddy!5sos [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: But I did give it a shot, F/M, I'm still too iffy about writing it out., Not really nsfw, Though maybe in the future, daddy!5sos, not the kinky kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChief/pseuds/TheChief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourForever/pseuds/YourForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident, I'm up and at it again, back on me feet and ready to roll. Now to get my husband and son to believe that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up and away

**Author's Note:**

> This should've been up yesterday, but a friend of mine had me watching strange American movies and I fell asleep.

There’s no longer a tremor in my leg when I put weight on it. I no longer have to fight the pull of gravity, urging me to fall to my knees. I keep pushing myself and I know it’s obvious when Cal looks over, worry scrunching up his brows.

After another mile, I let myself slow down, dragging deeper breaths into my lungs. Hands braced on my thighs, I crouch, eyes focused on the blades of grass near the dirt running path.

I get the energy to rise to my feet again after a second and lean against the stone wall that’s supposed to keep people from jumping into the river running alongside the path.

When I turn to search for Cal again, I can see him, back turned, digging through the gym bag he’d brought along, his football sitting beside him. When he turns back, his gaze instantly meets mine and I grin, motioning him forward.

He holds up his index finger before turning again, this time calling out into the wooded area on the other side of the public park.

After a few moments, he walks out, our son, a grin splitting his face and I can catch the gleam of white teeth from here.

By the time they both make their way to where I’m standing, I know exactly what had happened and instantly turn my attention to Calum, rolling my eyes.

“Really? Peeing in the woods? What if somebody had walked by?”

“Nothing to be ashamed of.” Calum shrugs and offers me his water bottle, which I take gratefully, take a few gulps. “I think it’s about time to pack up and head home though. What do you say, little man? Go grab our bag?”

And he grins because, after a whole day of playing football with Daddy, he’s been handed the chance to prove just how strong he can be.

I smile as he does, eyes watching him even as Cal turns his attention back to me.

“You alright? Furthest you’ve run in a while.”

“Better than ever.” I grin and if there’s the slightest exaggeration there, oh well. If I’m not, then I will be.

“You got in a car accident, you don’t need to push too far.” Calum reminded me, even as I watched our son start making his way back.

“I know, believe me, and I won’t.” I assured him.

I’d healed after the semi had run my car off the road. I’d basically been put into bed rest for two months with a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg. The nonstop carrying on was enough to drive me insane.

Now though, I’m back in action. I’m running again and the cast is off, though my leg still aches sometimes.

I can already tell that tonight will be one of those nights, so I don’t fight it as Cal leads the way to our car, all three of us climbing in and heading home.

Once home, I left Cal and our son to finish unpacking, Calum’s affectionate, “Little man,” following me into the kitchen.

The pot roast I’d made is ready, though I’m not in much of a mood for it now. The extensive exercise has my limp returning in full force, though I push past it, grabbing the ingredients for a salad for myself.

Calum comes in soon after, our son grabbing a small handful of nuts from his dad’s snack bowl on the kitchen island.

There’s an arm wrapped around my waist even as I stand back up and his chin is on my shoulder, breath brushing just below my ear.

I manage not to shiver, though it’s a hard battle to win.

Still, I’m leaning back against him and there’s a small smile on my face, even as our son is complaining for his food.

I’m slightly tempted to tell him to make his own plate. Instead, I step away from Calum, not too far, never too far, and go about making him a plate.

A half hour into dinner, one of Calum’s bandmates appear at the door with a goofy smile and an ill planned request. I wave at Ashton even as I stand and clear off plates, ruffling my son’s hair as we make our way over to the sink, already volunteering to help with dishes.

Calum doesn’t return until I’m getting out of the shower and I’ve already put our son to sleep. I know better than to ask what happened because chances are that I don’t want to know.

“You’re a dirty liar.” He accuses, eyes on my leg and I just shrug. He’ll have noticed that I’d been favouring it all night.

“Not exactly. You never asked if it was aching again.” I point out and smirk because we both know I’m right and he’s always such a smartass that calling me out would be hypocritical.

Instead of a retort, there’s lips on my neck and an arm around my waist and I loose myself in him. My leg remains forgotten until my back is pressed against the bed and I’m shifting to accommodate when I wince at the tight pull of muscle long bruised.

Calum stops what he’s doing, though my fingers are still scrabbling at the his sides, drawing him closer. Or attempting to.

“What did the doctor say when you last saw her?” He asks, voice rough even as he pulls back, moving to change into a pair of sleep shorts.

“Same as last. Gotta go easy till the first of August.” I already know what he’s gonna say before he climbs back into bed beside me. “But I’ve been good the past few weeks,” I pout, meeting his gaze.

Calum snorts, and curls closer to press a chaste kiss to the corner of my mouth, though he’s gone before I can react.

“No. We have to let you rest. Of course, I’m sure we can keep you occupied in other ways.” His mouth drifts down, trailing openmouthed kisses along the column of my throat and across my collar bone until he hits the corner of my shirt.

His teeth meet my skin there and I drag in a gasp, pushing closer. It only takes a second, but by then he’s moved further down and hiked up my shirt, pressing another kiss to the side of my hip.

“S’that a yes?”

“Shut it.”


End file.
